


My Home Is Between Your Thighs

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [15]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Finale, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: For Thomas and James intercrural sex has always had its unique charm.





	My Home Is Between Your Thighs

Their first time together had been simple. In Thomas’ bed, under heavy covers and between soft sheets, James had laid on his back and offered himself, his strong thighs offering all the pleasure a man could dream of.

It had been a memory Thomas clung to for years. When he had every dignity stripped away from him, Thomas still remembered how he and James had come together that night. 

When the impossible happened and James came back into his life, it was only natural for Thomas to lay back and offer himself, his own thighs muscular and welcoming for James.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the intercrural sex [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
